Justice League (2016 TV series)
Justice League is an american superhero television show produced by Berlanti Television, DC Television and Warner Bros Television. and is a follow up to Batman, Supergirl, The Flash, Arrow, Legends of Tomrrow and is based on the 2001 Animated of the same name. The television is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns and is a sequel to DC's Legends of Tomorrow. the stars an ensemble cast. From animated to Live-action The show will be the new release October 21st. 2016 on The CW Network Television Plot Forces of evil, chaos, and destruction await. Not even protectors like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Hawkgirl or the Martian Manhunter may have a chance alone. But together as the Justice League, they are a metahuman force and a hope to be reckoned with. Cast Heroes * Tyler Hoechlin as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El * Daniel Gillies as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Bridget Regan as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira * Joshua Bowman as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Grant Gustin as The Flash/Barry Allen * Ian Somerhalder as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin * David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz * Donald Glover as Cyborg/Victor Stone * Brenton Thwaites as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Graham Phillips as Robin/Tim Drake * Nick Jonas as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Wyatt Oleff as Batboy/Damian Wayne * Holland Roden as Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Alicia Silverstone as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Haley Ramm as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown * Sammi Hanratty as Black Bat/Cassandra Cain * Peyton Meyer as Superboy/Conner Murray/Kon-El * Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Davners/Kara Zor-El * Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West * Jace Norman as Impulse/Bart Allen * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Juliana Harkavy as Black Canary/Dinah Drake * Caity Lotz as White Canary/Sara Lance * Max Charles as Green Canary/Connor Lance * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Roy Harper * Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen * Justin Hartley as Shazam ** Cameron Boyce as Billy Batson * Zachary Gordon as Shazam Jr./Freddy Freeman * Sharon Leal as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz * Ice Cube as Steel/John Henry Irons * Laura Vandervoot as Power Girl/Kara Zor-L * Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer * Osric Chau as The Atom/Ryan Choi * Garrett Hedlund as Johnny Quick/Johnny Chambers Wells * Violett Beane as Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells * Joshua Pontinelli as Forward-Flash/Michael Winchester * Hayden Christensen as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Lea Michele as Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara * Jerry Trainor as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian * Hartley Sawyer as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny * Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond * Franz Drameh as Firestorm/Jefferson "Jax" Jackson * Theo James as Cosmic Boy/Rokk Krinn * Amy Jackson as Saturn Girl/Irma Adeen * Douglas Booth as Lightning Lad/Garth Ranzz * Colin Ford as Chameleon Boy/Reep Daggle * Tyler James Williams as Timber Wolf/Brin Londo * Sofia Carson as Triplicate Girl/Luornu Durgo * Lydia Doesburg as Phantom Girl/Tinya Wazzo * Jean-Luc Bildeau as Colossal Boy/Gim Allon * Dane DeHaan as Ferro Lad/Andrew Nolan * Jesse Rath as Brainiac 5 * Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan * Eric Martsolf as Deadman/Boston Brand * Tom Welling as Metamorpho/Rex Mason * Eric Christian Olsen as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter * James Roday as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord * Hutch Dano as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Phil Morris as Green Lantern/John Stewart * Jamie Dornan as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner * Nat Wolff as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Tom Cruise as Green Lantern/Jack Chance * Brendan Fraser as Green Lantern/Simon Baz * Mel Gibson as Green Lantern/Alan Scott * Emilia Clarke as Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Kyle Gallner as The Flash/John Fox * Kenny Johnston as Max Mercury/Max Crandall * Steve Zahn as Blue Beetle/Dan Garrett * Iddo Goldberg as Red Tornado/John Smith * Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Cress Williams as Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce * Matt Ryan as John Constantine * Keith David as Solovar * Eddie Murphy as Nnamdi * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Lobo * Ali Larter as Liberty Belle/Elizabeth Lawrence * Jesse Spencer as Animal Man/Buddy Baker * Alden Ehrenreich as Black Terror/Robert Benton * Alice Englert as Cherub/Tana Moon * Michael C. Hall as Stripes/Patrick Dugan * Brett Cullen as Captain Atom/Nathaniel Adam * Bradley Steven Perry as Lionheart/Richard Plante * Nathan Gamble as Starman/David Knight * Natalie Morales as Fire/Beatriz DaCosta * Kira Kosarin as Ice/Tora Olafsdotter * Carlos Valdes as Vibe/Cisco Ramon * Jessica Camacho as Gypsy/Cynthia Reynolds * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter * Alan Ritchson as Hawk/Henry Hall * Adam Hicks as Dove/Donald Hall * Minka Kelly as Dove/Dawn Granger * Sabrina Carpenter as Hawk/Holly Granger * Matthew Atkinson as Olympian/Aristides Demetrios * Zac Efron as Bulletman/Jim Barr * Toneisha Lane as Bulletgirl/Susan Kent Barr * RJ Cyler as Batwing/David Zavimbe * Taylor Cole as Wonder Girl/Donna Troy * Shelley Hennig as Terra/Tara Markov * Billy Crudup as Checkmate Knight/Ray Carson * Rachel Bilson as Witchfire/Rebecca Carstairs * Paul Dano as Mr. Miracle/Scott Free * Jacob Richter as Diamond Jack/Jack Lansing * Daniel Sharman as Etrigan the Demon/Jason Blood * Kate Winslet as Doctor Fairchild/Caitlin Fairchild * Atlin Mitchell as Crimson Fox/Vivian D'Aramis * Rachel Weisz as Red Beetle/Sara Butters * Noel Fisher as Damage/Grant Emerson * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen/Mari McCabe * Masie Richardson-Sellers as Vixen/Amaya Jiwe * J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat/Ted Grant * Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex * Andrew Garfield as Swamp Thing/Alec Holland * Patrick J. Adams as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Nick Zano as Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood * Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel/Henry Heywood * Sarah Grey as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider * Dan Payne as Obsidian/Todd James Rice * Steven R. McQueen as Hourman/Rick Tyler * Miles Teller as Hourman/Matthew Tyler * Rick Gonzalez as Wild Dog/Rene Ramirez * Joe Dinicol as Ragman/Rory Regan * David Ramsey as Spartan/John Diggle * Echo Kellum as Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt * Adam “Edge” Copeland as Atom Smasher/Albert Rothstein * Michael B. Jordan as Amazing-Man/Will Everett * Tala Ashe as Isis/Adrianna Tomaz * AJ Michalka as Arrowette/Susan King * Corey Feldman as Coldcast/Nathan Jones * Leo Howard as Robin Hood/Tobin Longstride * Skyler Gisondo as Hard Drive/Jeremy Horton * Douglas Smith as Blindside/Tyson Gilford * Jennifer Connelly as Miss America/Joan Dale * Bruce Willis as The Shadow/Kent Allard/Lamont Cranston * Erik Knudsen as Protector/Robbie Reed * Daryl Sabara as Sandman/Wesley Dodds * Russell Tovey as The Ray/Ray Terrill * Jerry Seinfeld as Neon/Langford Terrill * Alicia Vikander as Prysm/Audrey Spears * Bobby Campo as Human Cannonball/Ryan Chase * Arlen Escarpeta as Icon/Augustus Freeman * Madison McLaughlin as Artemis/Evelyn Sharp * Charlize Theron as Promethea/Grace Brannagh * Taylor Swift as Madame Xanadu/Nimue Inwudu Villains * Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor * Cameron Monaghan as The Joker/Jack Napier * Danny Glover as Grid * Chris Cooper as Ares * Willem Dafoe as Sinestro * Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk * Katie Cassidy as Black Siren/Laurel Lance * Matt Letscher as Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne * Teddy Sears as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon * Todd Lasance as The Rival/Edward Clariss * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Black Manta/David Hyde * Tyler Perry as Ma'alefa'ak * Mark Gibbon as General Zod * Jackie Earle Haley as Darkseid/Uxas * Blake Ritson as Brainiac * Frederick Schmidt as Metallo/John Cobern * William Mapother as Parasite/Rudy Jones * Brit Morgan as Livewire/Leslie Willis * Gina Gershon as Catwoman/Selina Kyle * Nicholas D'Agosto as Two-Face/Harvey Dent * Cory Michael Smith as The Riddler/Edward Nygma * Robin Lord Taylor as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot * Charlie Sheen as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane * Nathan Darrow as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor * Erin Richards as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel * Matthew Nable as Ra's al Ghul * Lexa Doig as Talia al Ghul * Courtney Ford as Nora Darhk * Danny Trejo as Breacher/Joshua Reynolds * Manu Bennett as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson * Maggie Geha as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley * Jeff Daniels as Black Mask/Roman Sionis * Gordon Winarick as Hush/Thomas Elliot * Jeff Fahey as Quentin Turnbull * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom * Benedict Samuel as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch * Brian McManamon as Clayface/Basil Karlo * Thomas Halden Church as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones * Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold * Michael Rosenbaum as Godspeed/August Heart * Joel Courtney as Inertia/Thaddeus Thawne * Derek Mears as Dwarfstar/Sylbert Rundin * Chris Vance as Non * Michael Rowe as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton * Elizabeth Banks as Silver Deer/Chanka Deer * Brennan Elliott as Victor Zsasz * BD Wong as Hugo Strange * Johann Urb as Vigilante/Vincent Sobel * Dolph Lundgren as Konstantin Kovar * Matthew Kevin Anderson as Clive Yorkin * Mike McLeod as Shade/Richard Swift * Hugh Jackman as Bane/Antonio Diego * Alan Arkin as Calendar Man/Julian Day * Famke Janssen as Circe * Sofia Boutella as Cheetah/Barbara Ann Minerva * Sean Bean as Parallax * Ed Harris as Atrocitus * Kirk Acevedo as The Dragon/Ricardo Diaz * Michael Christopher Smith as Multiplex/Danton Black * Paul Anthony as Rainbow Raider/Roy Bivolo * Andy Mientus as Pied Piper/Hartley Rathaway * Ryan Guzman as Larfleeze/Agent Orange * Michael Sheen as Hector Hammond * Stephen Dorff as Deacon Blackfire * Toby Kebbell as Victor Cypher * Don Johnson as David Graves * Alec Baldwin as Krona * Harrison Ford as Nekron * Tom Felton as Doctor Alchemy/Julian Albert * Tobey Maguire as Black Hand/William Hand * Topher Grace as Cobalt Blue/Malcolm Thawne * Ron Livingston as Arkillo * Christopher Lloyd as Anti-Monitor * Jamie Bell as Amon Sur * Britne Oldford as Peek-a-Boo/Shawna Baez * Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart * Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave/Mick Rory * Peyton List as Golden Glider/Lisa Snart * Grey Damon as Mirror Master/Sam Scudder * Ashley Rickards as Top/Rosa Dillon * Nick Taraby as Captain Boomerang/Digger Harkness * Liam McIntyre as Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon * Mark Hamill as The Trickster/James Jesse * Devon Graye as The Trickster/Axel Walker * Corinne Bohrer as Prank/Zoey Clark * David Soblov as Gorilla Grodd * David Hayter as King Shark/Shay Lamden * Simon Baker as Ultra-Humanite/Gerard Shugel * Casper Crump as Vandal Savage * Peter Facinelli as Maxwell Lord * Kevin Caliber as Bizarro * Hope Lauren as Bizarro Supergirl * Joey King as Magenta/Frankie Kane * Mike Tyson as Black Adam/Teth-Adam * Brad Dourif as Faora * Kett Turton as Sand Demon/Eddie Slick * Shaliene Woodley as Enchantress/June Moone * Boyd Holbrook as Ocean Master/Orm Marius * John Barrowman as Dark Archer/Malcolm Merlyn * Matthew Broderick as Onomatopoeia * Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow * Morgan Taylor Campbell as Killer Frost/Crystal Frost * Desmond Harrington as Doctor Light/Arthur Light * Usher Raymond as Slipknot/Christopher Weiss * Dev Patel as El Diablo/Chato Santana * Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Amanda Waller * Ethan Hawke as Deathstorm/Edward Raymond * Italia Ricci as Silver Banshee/Siobhan Smythe * Neil Sandilands as The Thinker/Clifford DeVoe * Kim Engelbrecht as The Mechanic/Marlize DeVoe * Kendrick Sampson as Brainstorm/Dominic Lanse * Ryan Alexander McDonald as Fallout/Neil Borman * TBA as Hyrax/Veronica Dale * Alexander Calvert as Anarky/Lonnie Machin * Charisma Carpenter as Clarissa Clemens * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Josh Peck as Turbine/Roscoe Dillon * Marvin 'Krondon' Jones III as Tobias Whale * Caitlin FitzGerald as Siren/Hila * Bella Thorne as Mindboggler/Leah Wasserman * Faye Kingslee as Pilgrim/Maritza Blackbird * Demore Barnes as Tokamak/Henry Hewitt * Jennifer Tilly as Killer Frost/Louise Lincoln * Marco Grazzini as Tar Pit/Joseph Montelone * Adam Stafford as Goemancer/Adam Fells * Michael Chiklis as Executioner/Nathaniel Barnes * Stephanie Corneliussen as Valentina Vostok * Anthony Carrigan as Mist/Kyle Nimbus * James Maslow as Gunhawk/Liam Hawkleigh * Andy Daly as The Floronic Man/Jason Woodrue * Yael Grobglas as Psi/Gayle Marsh * Ludi Lin as Sportsmaster/Lawrence Crock * Jesse Reid as The Prankster/Oswald Loomis * Josh Segarra as Prometheus/Adrian Chase/Simon Morrison * Bill Skarsgård as Limping Mummy/Jason Hilder * Dennis Haysbert as Black Spider/Eric Needham * Henry Czerny as Toyman/Winslow Schott * Chris Browning as Reactron/Ben Krull * Jeff Branson as Master Jailer/Carl Draper * Doug Jones as Deathbolt/Jake Simmons * Elizabeth Gillies as Black Alice/Lori Zechlin * Nolan Gerard Funk as Brother Eye/Cooper Seldon * David Dastmalchian as Abra Kadabra/Citizen Abra * Kevin Costner as Lightning King/Jonathan Willoughby * Emily Kinney as Bug Eyed Bandit/Brie Larvan * Katee Sackhoff as Blacksmith/Amunet Black * Aaron Yoo as Slingshot/David Drayson * Kelly Frye as Plastique/Bette Sans Souci * Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney * Paul Wesley as Rainbow Archer/Albrecht Raines * Greg Finley as Girder/Tony Woodward * Robert Knepper as Clock King/William Tockman * Michael Reventar as Blackout/Farooq Gibran * Michael Caine as Arthur Pemberton * Sarah Dumont as Blue Moon/Erika Kartheiser * Adam Driver as Doctor Death/Karl Helfern * Shia LaBeouf as Killer Moth/Drury Walker * Odette Annable as Reign/Samantha Arias * Krys Marshall as Purity/Julia Freeman * TBA as Pestilence * Vinnie Jones as Danny Brickwood * Nicholas Gonzalez as Rupture/Dante Ramon * Stephen Huszar as Plunder/Jared Morillo * Richard Zeman as Heat Monger/Lucious Coolidge * Adrian Pasdar as Morgan Edge * Amy Gumenick as Cupid/Carrie Cutter * Dichen Lachman as Roulette/Veronica Sinclair Supporting characters * Emma Watson as Lois Lane * Bryan Cranston as Jor-El * Chris Wood as Mon-EI * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * Ben McKenzie as Commissioner James Gordon * Harry Styles as Perry White * Dianne Wiest as Martha Kent * Mechad Brooks as Guardian/Jimmy Olsen * Isabella Hoffman as Clarissa Stein * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak * Julie Bowen as Vicki Vale * Sienna Miller as Carol Ferris * Ty Burrell as Steve Lombard * Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock * Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox * Harold Perrineau as Manny * Sean Penn as Frank Baker * Ben Stiller as Brad Covington * Ezra Miller as Don Allen * Jessica Parker Kennedy as Dawn Allen * Taron Egerton as Gary Fitzgerald * Joyce Hyser as Megan Lockhart * Geoff Pierson as Speed Demon/Jerry McGee * Dakota Johnson as Clarie * Melissa Roxburgh as Betty Seaver * Susan Walters as Carla Tannhauser * Jodie Whittaker as Joanne Raymond * Robbie Kay as Frost Man/Charlie Snow * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul * Jamie Clayton as Mikey Dowling * Michael James Shaw as Papa Midnite * Naomi Scott as Alex DeWitt * Becky G as Nicole Morrison * Billy Unger as Jake Davenport * Jamie Chung as Daria Kim * Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance * Finn Wolfhard as Ben Winchester * Freddie Highmore as David Winchester * Levi Miller as Carter Grant * Blake Jenner as Adam Foster * Joan Juliet Buck as Katherine Grant * Anne Dudek as Tracy Brand * Justin Long as Pete Ross * Jessica Truscott as Laurel Blechman * Mark Webber as Stephen Callahan * Kate Mara as Dr. Penelope Young * Ian Gomez as Snapper Carr * Jes Macallan as Ava Sharpe * Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Lucy Lane * Glenn Morshower as Sam Lane * Kelsey Grammer as General Calvin Swanwick * Jeremy Jordan as Winslow "Winn" Schott, Jr. * Donnie Yen as Natas/Magus Amalgam * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers * Matthew Perry as Evan Gibson * Graeme McComb as Barry Stein * Elijah Wood as Todd Klein * Dylan Sprouse as Jack Frosman * Joe Keery as Ray Dorman * Zoey Deutch as Rachel Torres * Michelle Monaghan as Eva Green * Adam Scott as Eric Hayden * Nate Parker as Henry McCaffery * Caleb Landry Jones as Ethan McNullan * Emma Roberts as Andrea Carter * Austin Butler as Xavier Greyman * Natalia Dyer as Jessica Ericson * Blake Michael as Jacob Michaels * Emmy Rossum as Marissa Dalton * Justin Bieber as Trey Martin * Sofia Carson as Danielle Manson * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West * Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels * Katherine Waterston as Carol Winchester * Kate Hodge as Janet Frosman * Malese Jow as Linda Park * Ashley Tisdale as Fiona Webb * Rupert Grint as Kilowog * Callum Turner as Tomar-Re * Eddie Redmayne as Ganthet * Meryl Streep as Sayd * Laura Linney as Scar * Michael J. Fox as Appa Ali Apsa * Stephen Merchant as Pazu Pinder Pol * Alexandra Daddario as Broome Bon Baris * David Henrie as Herupa Hando Hu * Rebecca Ferguson as Boodikka * James Marsters as Salaak * John Lithgow as Green Man * Michael Madsen as Rot Lop Fan * George Clooney as G'Hu * Tom Hanks as Hannu * Ray Romano as Isamot Kol * Val Kilmer as Stel * Robbie Daymond as Ch'p * Luke Bracey as Bzzd * Daisy Ridley as Arisia Rrab * Vincent Martella as Bro'Dee Walker/Saint Walker * Fiona Dourif as Lady Jane/Alicia Collins * Sandra Bullock as Indigo-1 * Nafessa Williams as''' '''Anissa Pierce * China Anne McClain as Jennifer Pierce * Wendi McLendon-Covey as Linda Holland * Chris Tucker as James Forrest * David Naughton as Darryl Frye * Ansel Elgort as Darwin Elias * Olivia Wilde as Valerie Perez * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Zoë Kravitz as Jeannie Rusch * Frankie Muniz as Phillip Moses * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells * Luke Benward as Steve Trevor * Cheryl Hines as Queen Hippolyta * Danielle Nicolet as Cecile Horton * Charles Halford as Chas Chandler * Lindsey Gort as Amy Rohrbach * Peter Weller as Rick Flag * Candice Patton as Iris West * Patrick Sabongui as Captain David Singh * Kelsey Asbille as Naomi Singh * Juliette Lewis as Patricia O'Brian * Shantel VanSanten as Patty Spivot * Amanda Pays as Tina McGee * Rooney Mara as Sue Dibny * Rob Lowe as Thomas Kalmaku * Kay Panabaker as Mera * Luc Roderique as Jason Rusch * Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein Production Development In May 2014, Berlanti Television, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros Television made a deal to turn all there DC properties into one cohesive universe. In February 2015, a teaser for something leading to a reveal on March 4th was released in theatres and on the internet and televisions across the world and with words, "The world will be watching". On March 4th, "The world will be watching" was revealed to be Justice League. A teaser showing various cities in the world being under attack and the last part showing the DC heroes including new characters Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Swamp Thing, Cyborg and others walking towards the camera and Batman landing in front of them, the logo for the film appears along with a October 7th 2016 release date, then Batman flys the camera. The day after DC put out a press release for the film and announced that the majority the actors who have played the characters will return to reprise those roles and that Jesse Warn and more will direct and Geoff Johns, Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely will co-write the film. At the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con International, Glen Winter and Millicent Shelton appeared on stage to introduce the actors to rapturous applause. Whedon described the film as an "universal scale" type of film and will make Arrow and The Flash "look like a playground scuffle". Daniel Gillies said Batman was "sort of the heart of the movie", Kevin Smith added "Green Arrow was always the most relatable character in the DC television universe, so he's gonna be the character you follow and the one who's going to bring you into the TV Show." Whedon also said about adapting the 2001 show as the basis for the story, "We're going to be live-action mission by mission, we're just taking the core plot of bringing all these characters together, the episodes will be 1-23." Pre-production and filming Filming began on February 25th 2016 in New York. Post-production Filming finished on May 24th 2016. Footage of the show was screened and gets new logo at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con International at the DC panel. Synopsis TBA Confirmed plot points * Thea Queen will become Michael's Love Interest * Courtney Whitmore will become Michael's Best Friend * Atom Smasher will Become a Hero with Red, Yellow, and Blue Suit * David Sigh’s Daughter Appears Justice League * Hugo Weaving is Doing a Second Zoom Voice Just Like Megatron Voice from Transformers Rating * This Show is Rated TV-PG * Genre: Action Adventure Drama Fantasy Sci-Fi * It will be distributed by Berlanti Productions, DC and Warner Bros Television Confirmed New Characters * Beatriz DaCosta * Grant Emerson * Will Everett Soundtrack Justice League - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack composed by Hans Zimmer was released on 7 October, just 2 weeks before the release of the Television. An iTunes, Justice League - The Album, a compilation album with new and old songs was also released on 7th October on iTunes Track listing: # The Hardest Button To Button - The White Stripes # Come Together - The Beatles # Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson # Tear It Down - Meaghan Martin, Mat Finley # Cold Water - Justin Bieber # Show You - Shawn Mendes # Wonder - Naughty Boy Ft. Emeli Sandé # Sweet Nothing - Calvin Harris Ft. Florence Welch # Cooler Then Me - Mike Posner # A Hero Rises- Brian Tyler # The Dead Heart - Midnight Oil # Footloose - Kenny Loggins # Lods Of Money - Harry Enfield # BeFoUr - Zayn # Smooth Criminal - Alien Ant Farm # The Four Horseman - Metallica # Beds Are Burning - Midnight Oil # Hangin Tough - New Kids on The Block # Sussudio - Phil Collins # What Do You Want for Me - Forever the Sickest Kids # A Little Vacation - Tiny Little Planets # The Kill - 30 Seconds to Mars # We Didn't Start the Fire - Billy Joel # In Too Deep - Sum 41 # Fat - Weird Al # Bad - Michael Jackson # The Lego House - Ed Sheeran # Radioactive - Imagine Dragons # Pillowtalk - Zayn # Eat It - Weird Al # Beat It - Michael Jackson # Whiplash - Metallica # Hero - Nickelback # See You Again - Charlie Puth # Hangin Tough - New Kids on The Block # Power of Love - Huey Lewis and The News